totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Mini Island
Total Mini Island! Note: Do NOT edit. Thanks. Note 2: At the very bottom is the Elimination Table. May contain spoilers. Day 1 There are four contestants. Vicky, Skyler, DJ, Kenny. Peter: Hello everyone, my name is Peter, I'm the host of this show! DJ: Cool. Vicky: So, what do we do now? Peter: Easy. You will be placed onto teams. Vicky, and DJ. You'll be placed onto Tribe Sand. Vicky: Name sounds stupid. DJ: But i like sand... Peter: Great. Anyway, Skyler and Kenny, you will be placed onto Tribe Salt. Skyler: I'm down with that. Kenny: Me too! Peter: No one will go home today, but you will be doing a challenge based on who will go home tomorrow Skyler: So, what now? Peter: The first contest is to jump off a cliff Kenny: Sounds like a ripoff of TDI. Peter: Yes, it does. So I had added hanglides to make it safer. Everyone: Oh........ Peter: Enough dillydally. let's start! Kenny: Ok, which one is my color Peter: You take the blue one. Kenny: K. (Kenny Starts flying) Peter: DJ, You're up next! DJ: All right! Can I take the Green one? Peter: Sure. (DJ Starts flying) DJ: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Confessional: Kenny: DJ Seems too joyful. I can probably use that as an advantage Peter: Vicky, up! Vicky: According to calculations, Red is the best one to take, as everyone likes it. Peter: Ok. (Vicky Starts flying) Skyler: Am I up next? Peter: Yep. Take the yellow one! (Skyler starts flying) Confessional: Skyler: I've always wanted to glide in the sky! I see it mostly in Brazilian movies. Kenny lands right on target! 50 points for Tribe Salt! Skyler lands outside target! 25 points for Tribe Salt! Confessional: Skyler: Well I tried Confessional: Vicky: I better land on that target Vicky lands outside the entire target! 0 points added for Tribe Sand! DJ lands on target, 50 points for tribe for Tribe Sand. Peter: Tribe Sand has lost this challenge. It's alright though. Meet me tomorrow for your next challenge. Day 2 Peter: Good morning campers! Beautiful day, Isn't it? Vicky: No. Skyler: Why mad? You earned no points for your tribe? Vicky: Shut up. Peter: Whatever. Anyway, your challenge here is Truth, Or Dare But you really shouldn't take dare! Kenny: How many points needed to win? Peter: 500. Everyone: 500?!?! Confessional: DJ: I can't do this. Peter: Tribe Salt and Sand, you are standing on podiums. Vicky: We know Peter: So now, Truth Or Dare but you really shouldn't take dare. Vicky: Dare! Peter: ... Vicky: What? Peter: nothing. Except for the fact you have to hold your breath underwater for 2 minutes. Vicky: NO! Peter: Then DJ also has to take the dare. DJ: Don't do this, you know i need an inhaler. Vicky: Fine. (Vicky breathes underwater for 5 seconds) Vicky: Can't do it. 0 points for tribe sand! Tribe Salt, truth or dare. Skyler: Truth. Peter: Chef Brown, Truth or Lie detector! Chef Brown: Alrighty... Peter: Skyler, who do you have a crush on. Skyler: Was this a setup? Confessional: Skyler: Can't let them know....... Skyler: Uhh... I have a crush on... Skyler: Kenn.. (Kenny's face turns red) Skyler: ...eth Boodgey! Skyler: Kenneth Boodgey! Peter: Chef Brown? Chef Brown: That my friend, Is a big fat lie! Peter: Ok Skyler, since im generous, you have 1 last chance. Skyler: No deal! Peter: Then Kenny has to say their crush! Confessional: Kenny: Please don't do this. Skyler: Fine.. Skyler: I have a crush on Kenny. Peter: Chef Brown? Chef Brown: Truth! 100 points for Tribe Salt! Confessional: Skyler: Well that... Confessional: Kenny: Was embarrasing... Later... 400 points for Tribe Salt! 200 points for Tribe Sand, and tbh only dj got those points Tribe Salt, you're up Dare Confessional: Kenny: Why did I say that? Confessional: DJ: I'm screwed. Chef Brown: I dare you to jump so high, that you jump to Tribe Sand's Podium Skyler does it Pushes vicky off Vicky: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *splash* Team Salt wins! Confessional: DJ: All you had to do was push her off so she couldn't get on your podium Vicky.. Campfire Ceremony Peter: Campers, here's the twisr Peter: The winners get to choose who goes home. Tribe Salt: We've decided who should go home Kenny: Me and Skyler are looking for tough people Skyler: So the one who we decided is safe is... Tribe Salt: DJ. Goodbye Vicky. Vicky: No! You can't kick me off! DJ: Sorry Vicky, but today and yesterday, you kinda sucked... Vicky: Screw you guys! Day 3 Peter: Good morning campers DJ: Not so good, i found a rat in my cabin. Skyler: What's that odor? Kenny: I don't... kno-- (kenny passes out) (skyler passes out) (dj holds breath and passes out by it) (everyone wakes up in a different location of a cave) Peter through MegaPhone: HIIIIIII Campers! I may or may have not doused you with pass out gas. Peter: So yeah. your challenge is to find the exit of the cave you're in. last person to exit is out of the game. Peter: Tribes are officially defunct.. It's now 1v1v1. Merged tribes. Start! 20 mins later Kenny: Is that a poison bat? Skyler: There are all poison bats! RUN!!!!! DJ: ugh, where is the exit. Thank god they gave me a map. DJ: Here it is, so if i just go left... Skyler & Kenny: RUN!!!!! DJ: Wait, what? (sees poison bats) DJ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DJ: They're blocking the exit! DJ Acts like a flopped dead body Bats pass by Skyler and Kenny run so fast they see the exit Kenny: Skyler, you go, i need to see if DJ catched up. Skyler makes it! Kenny looks through entire maze, Sees DJ trying to exit Kenny pulls DJ down Kenny: Sorry DJ, I need the million DJ: Aw man.. Kenny makes it up DJ makes it up Peter: I'm sorry DJ. You're out. Kenny, you're still in this *DJ Sighs* Confessional: DJ: Thought I could win Confessional: Kenny: I felt really bad, but this is a reality TV show. DJ walks to boat Kenny & Skyler: Hey DJ, Make sure you get home safe! DJ smiles. Day 4 The Finale! Peter: First up, For Kenny, they haven't been gone for a while, It's DJ!!!!!!! Kenny: Glad to have you as a partner. DJ: Me too. Confessional: Kenny: Yeah, I'm the reason DJ went home. I wanted to make sure he's on my side. Peter: For Skyler, they are mentally insane, and was the first to leave, Vicky! Skyler: Wow how fun. Vicky: *heavy breathing* Vicky: I'll kill you all.. Skyler: Can I do this without her? Peter: no. Skyler: Ugh... It's a normal race. Let's get this season over with. DJ: Oh my god, i left my inhaler at the resort! Kenny: Wait what? DJ: I GOTTA MAKE THIS SO I CAN GET MY INHALER!!!!!! DJ runs like sonic to finish line: Peter: DJ Makes it for Kenny! Now it's up to him! DJ: CAN I GO GET MY INHALER NOW?! Peter: Usually i'd say no, but then you'd probs die and i'd be sued so yes. take the boat DJ: YES!!!! Skyler makes it Peter: Skyler, it's up to vicky! Vicky: *grabs gun* Vicky: give me the million Peter calls the cops takes Vicky to mental asylum Vicky: I'LL GET YOU NEXT SEASON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skyler: Do I win now? Peter: Vicky has to cross the line Skyler: They aren't here anymore!!! Peter: Too bad. Kenny makes it KENNY WINS THE MILLION!! DJ: I'm back, did we win? Kenny: Yep, If you want I'll give you some of the million DJ: plz do Skyler: Oh whatever. Skyler walks home End of season 1 Below is Elimination Table. If you've skipped through the entire dialogue, you'll probs get a spoiler. Please read if you haven't. Important Notes: Vicky has never been safe during a ceremony and is the first one out. In Episode 3, Contestants were supposed to escape the cave. The last one who escaped would be automatically out. DJ was out as a result of this. In Episode 4, Vicky was sent to a mental asylum after holding a gun to get the million. Since Vicky never crossed the line, they didn't count. Kenny won instead. Color Code! __NOEDITSECTION__